


Pillow forts and A Protective Brother

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A well meaning ashole, Blue is sappy as fuck, Date Night, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sans is protective of Papyrus for good reasons, Scars, drabble. was suppose to be anyways, pillow forts are the best, protective brother, sans is an asshole, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue and Papyrus have been together for six months. It was perfect. Papyrus and Blue couldn't love each other more, even if they tried.However, in their small little bubble was Sans. Papyrus' older protective brother didn't like Blue and Papyrus' relationship.Blue finally has enough of Sans' glare





	Pillow forts and A Protective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr! I am not fond of this pairing, but its cute.
> 
> Tumblr: krystal-twi  
> twitter; krysytwi

Blue and his boyfriend, Papyrus, was sprawled across the living room floor. Watching Mettaton on the television as they laid beneath their pillow fort. 

 

Tonight had been amazing. It had marked them being together for six months. Papyrus and him may not have gone out to a fancy restaurant and did anything particularly extravagant for their six month anniversary, but it had been perfect nonetheless. Blue loved any second he got to spend with his boyfriend. Even if it just appeared to be a slumber party to the naked eye. 

 

It was the two of them together is what made the night perfect. It was cheesy, but for Blue, it was the truth. The core could have busted and all light and electric cut off in the middle of the movie and Blue wouldn’t change a damn thing. 

 

Well, one thing could be different. 

 

Even though the mountain of pillows, Blue could feel the glare coming from Sans. Blue never understood why Sans hated the thought of him with Papyrus. Always glaring at Blue and would ignore him. 

 

It all started when Blue and papyrus announced they were dating. Before, Sans was friendly with Blue. Joking with him, watching sci-fi movies with him and inviting him out for burgers. They had been really close. 

 

It was a quick 180, leaving Blue with a bad case of whiplash. Papyrus didn’t seem to know what was going on either.  Maybe he did, Blue never tried to press Papyrus for answers. Not wanting to come in between Sans and Papyrus and start a fight between them. Even if that was very unlikely to happen, Blue didn’t want to risk it. 

 

Blue sighed, wiggling a bit as his eyes flickered behind him and back to the television. Papyrus made a grunting noise from the sudden shift in weight but didn’t move. Papyrus moved his hand to lay over Blue’s. Missing his hand and grabbing his wrist instead.

 

Blue smiled, wrapped his fingers around Papyrus’ wrist. His fingers running over the faint scars that wrapped around Papyrus’ wrist. Being careful to not press too hard. Scars on the bone were not the same as scars on flesh. Scars on bones ran deeper and stood out and took years for a skeleton’s bones to heal back over. Even then, the bone would have cracks in it. 

 

Papyrus shuddered from Blue’s ghosting touch over his sensitives scars. After all these years, his bones were still healing. Resets preventing his body from healing completely. Papyrus hated his scars, they reminded him of a past he wanted to forget. Resets and his own body prevented him from doing so. 

 

Papyrus looked to his arm and up to Blue. His eyelights shaped into big hearts. At least blue made Papyrus feel better about it all. That smile made the past disappear and make Papyrus feel better about himself and the future to come.

 

There will be resets, there will be trials, but with Blue in his life, he can push on with no fake smiles on his face. Pretending everything is fine, as long as he had Blue, it wouldn’t be pretending. 

 

Papyrus scooted himself up, causing Blue’s thick legs to fall with a thud. Blue’s face went on unfazed but a wrinkle in his nose. Papyrus twisted on to his side and gathered his much smaller mate into his arms. He buried his nose into Blue’s neck. Inhaling the smell of smoke and freshly fallen snow. A rare blend that stood out against any other monster. It comforted Papyrus. 

 

Blue wrapped his arms around Papyrus, closing his eyes as he let the warmth of his boyfriend lull him into a sweet dream.

 

~

Blue opened his eyesockets. Papyrus was gone, but sounds of falling pots and pans gave Blue an idea where he went. What did confuse Blue’s sleep-hazed mind was the sight of pink slippers clouded his line of vision. 

 

Blue raised his head, cyan eyelights meeting a pair of white ones. Eyelights filled with anger and distrust. Blue stretched, letting his body bend in a way like a cat before sitting up. Rubbing at his right eyesockets as he yawned. 

 

“Heya, Sans,” Blue grumbled out. Sans didn’t say anything, no noise in reply. Sans just turned up his nose and walked off. Blue stared at the back of his former friend. Fist clenching in his lap as the past six months of the cold shoulder hit him all in one.

 

“What is your deal?” It slipped out before Blue had the time to think it over. Sans froze in his place, not turning to look at his friend. Just standing there like a mannequin. Blue was far to gone to stop now. Keeping his mouth shut is probably the smart tactic. “Why are you so against me and Papyrus being together?!”

 

Sans body relaxed, he took a step further, as if to ignore Blue. “I know you like me! You wouldn’t have been my friend in the first place if you didn’t! So it’s not that!” Blue continued, taking a chance to stand up. “Why are you acting as such? I know Papyrus is your brother, you have every right to be protective but he’s not a kid anymore,”

 

Sans pretended not to hear Blue. “Sans!” Blue placed his hand on Sans’ shoulder, forcing him to stop and turn around. Blue refuses to be ignored anymore. To be brushed off to the side as Sans acted like Underswap Sans was nothing more than a myth. It was becoming too much on all of them, on Papyrus! “What is it? Do you really have that little faith in Papyrus’ decisions!?” 

 

“It’s not that!” Sans exclaimed, losing his cool for the quick millisecond. “You and Stretch had it good in Underswap! Your dad wasn’t the royal scientist, instead, he was the riverperson!” Conflicted emotions swirled into those white eyelights, overtaken by the envy Sans felt for the swap brothers. “You weren’t experimented on like guinea pigs!” 

 

Blue fell silent, eyelights disappearing from his skull as he stared on at Sans. “I know,” His voice was hoarse with emotion. Fist clenched by his sides, shaking despite all of Blue’s might. “He told me,” 

 

Sans froze, breath catching. “He told you?” Stiffly, Blue nodded his head. Sans blinked in disbelief. Papyrus never brought it up with Sans. Even though he had tried to bring it up before, Papyrus would dodge it with an inspirational quote from some anime. 

 

“w-when?”

 

Blue’s eyelights faded back, still hazy, but anger reflected inside. “It was before we started dating,” He admitted, recalling that night. The night when Papyrus and he fell asleep on the couch… Only for Blue to wake up to Papyrus pleading in his sleep for his suffering to end. Screaming in phantom agony. Begging his father to put an end to it… His broken cries broke Blue’s soul. 

 

Blue’s eyes closed shut, his entire body tensed. “Trust me, Sans,” Blue opened his eyesockets once again, staring dead into Sans’. “The last thing I want is for Papyrus to suffer in any way,”

 

Sans sighed, he knew Blue wasn’t lying. Blue was a lot like Papyrus, Paps would never want to hurt anyone. “I know, I just-” Silence fell upon them. Blue knew where Sans’ line of thought had gone. 

 

‘ _ How could I trust you, when we couldn’t trust our own father?’  _

 

Blue couldn’t say he wouldn’t act the same if he was in Sans’ position. He probably be worse, believe it or not. His Papy already had to deal with resets, if someone even thought of hurting Papy on top of that, Blue would be more than a little protective. 

 

Blue gave Sans his best smile. “I understand,” Blue placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. “It may take you a while to come around to the idea of me and Papyrus,” Blue closed his eyes, letting his hand fall and go into his pocket. “I’m willing to wait,”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus is still the Great Papyrus, but he is haunted by his past. His brother does make him feel better but he doesn't want Sans to relieve that past as well. 
> 
> Blue makes him feel better about himself and makes him hopeful the resets will end. Blue will never fully understand but thats what papyrus finds comforting. he doesn't want anyone to understand. If they understand, they've been hurt. Papyrus doesn't want anyone to be hurt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
